a. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to watering equipment for birds and other animals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a watering system for more effectively watering poultry and the like which includes an improved valve assembly.
b. Description of Related Prior Art
Watering systems for delivering a fresh water supply to birds and other animals, particularly those being bred on a commercial basis, have been available for many years. However, there have been several problems associated with the available watering systems. With reference to the types of watering systems adapted specifically for watering flocks of poultry, for example, some of the most common problems are maintaining sanitary watering conditions, providing for easy access to the water supply, and preventing water leakage from the watering system.
One method of attempting to keep the watering system sanitary is by providing watering cups for the system that are self-cleaning with regard to food particles and other sediment that tends to build up in the cups over time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,817, for example, discloses watering cups wherein a flow of fresh water is directed downwardly by a deflector over a valve body having a concave surface into the watering cup component. The water flow pattern created lifts food particles and sediment present in the cup away from the bottom and temporarily suspends it for consumption by the watering flock.